The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
However, network computing may rely on a large number of resources, many of which may have different performance characteristics, geographic location, security requirements, and the like, and a given destination of a network computing provider may be reached by several networks or network paths. A consumer of network computing services desiring to interact with such a destination may thus have difficulty determining which network or network path would provide an optimal connection, in terms of performance, stability, security, or some other criterion.